Reconnected
by AnimeRoooo32753
Summary: Junior Year, Santana and Rachel are paired up. Old Best friends reconnect. I suck at summaries. Read it though! rated M for future chapter.


**Okay, Hey guys. I know I'm working on another Pezberry story but… This idea came up and I had to write it down. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee in anyway shape or form…**** YET**

**Back In The Day**

As not many know Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez have known each other since grade school. They we're actually the best of friends, they we're always together. Santana being the tougher one always looked out for Rachel. As Rachel did for Santana but was a little less threating considering she was about as scary as a baby penguin.

It wasn't till the summer of 7th grade year, Santana moved and didn't come back till the middle of her Freshman year with a new outlook on about everything.

**Present Day Junior Year **

"Alright glee clubbers. This week is about getting to know each other." Will explained. Santana rolled her eyes, this day could not get any more boring. She was so bored in this class often. It was almost the same thing every…single…day. Rachel babbled on about how great she was, Brittany made a weird remark or was flirting with wheelchair boy, and Santana sat there and rolled her eyes. Hell knows what the others did, and she didn't care.

"William, as you may know… We know each other very well and I don't think it's necessary to have a week about getting to know each other." Rachel said putting her commentary as always.

"If you know everyone so well… What's Santana's favorite song?" Will asked, Santana's head shot up as she heard her name and stopped filing her nails.

"Uhmm… I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry." Rachel answered unsure.

"Nope. It's A Drop In the Ocean by Ron Pope silly." Brittany said smiling.

"Berry, I'm going to let that one slide since I got no sleep last night and I don't feel like beating your ass today, But, Britt is right. It is A Drop in the Ocean. So turn around and stop looking at me." Santana said annoyed. Her little sister Adriana whose 13 decided to have a sleep over with a bunch of her little friends since the middle school didn't have school today. All night it was 'Love Me Love Me. Say That You Love Me.' from that stupid little blonde haired ass. It wasn't till 3 am they shut up, after a warning from Santana of course. She loved her sister to death but she was cranky when she didn't get sleep, more than usual.

"Well, Now back to what I was saying. You will get a partner, That I will be picking. Glee club is about everyone, Not just your bubble. So the groups are…" He started saying as he flipped the white board over.

Santana's eyes scanned over the board… Tina and Sam…Brittany and Mike… Quinn and Artie… Blah Blah Blah. Santana and Rachel.

"Awe HELL NO." Santana said as she read the board. "I promised my momma that I wouldn't commit murder, I can't keep this promise working with Man-Hands." Santana exclaimed.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry Will but I don't allow whores in my house." Rachel said angered in Santana's comment. Santana just rolled her eyes.

"Groups are Groups. Have fun." Will said smiling at his students. He knew this would work… then maybe they would get work done without Lima Heights or over commentary.

Rachel considering being the bigger person she got off of her chair and sat by Santana as she ignored her messing with her nails.

"This is a group effort Santana, If you want a good grade I suggest you start talking to me again." Rachel said bringing up the past. "Now we have to sing a duet us and 'get to know each other' I guess. Which means _we _will need to see each other more often…" Rachel said, Santana never understood why she never shut up… Even when they were kids she NEVER was quiet. She even talked in her sleep.

"Rae. I get it." Santana said using her old nickname for her. "Look, I'll be over today after cheer." Santana explained, she was too tried for bull shit at this moment.

"Uh…Um… Okay…" Rachel said. For once the girl was out of words. Santana just sighed, crossed her legs and continued with her nails.

Santana pulled up to the Berry residence and knocked on the door. Rachel opened the door in jean shorts and a tank top. Santana smirked a bit at realization that Rachel was in fact not a total noob.

"Good Evening Santana. My dad's went out on couples night tonight and will be home later on tonight. So we have the whole night to ourselves." Rachel started. "And excuse my sloppy attire; I wasn't expecting you till later." Santana stood there bored and just shook her head before entering the house.

"Quinn threw up on Ashley and Ashley threw up on Hailey. So I'm here early." Santana explained shortly.

"That's horrible. Are they okay." She started before getting cut off.

"Rachel, They're fine. I'm fine. Now I'm here for this project and only this project. Have you thought of any songs." Santana said with a yawn.

"Has Adriana been keeping you up again?" Rachel asked. She missed the little girl. "I haven't seen her in awhile… Since she was like 8 maybe."

"Yeah… The middle school didn't have school today so her friends decided the Auntie Snix's house was the best place." Santana said. She was really surprised Rachel remembered in the 1st place. "How'd you know?" Santana asked.

"You get bags under your eyes if you don't get exactly 8 hours of sleep or more. You tried to cover it up with makeup, but it starts going away by Glee. Plus since your father left, there is no more fighting so it had to be your sister." Rachel said shrugging her shoulders as she got a folder out.

"You remember that?" Santana asked… She kind of felt bad after that. She didn't think Rachel cared anymore.

"Duh I did Santana. We were best friends for awhile." Rachel said handing her a folder. "Now, I used up my whole study hall for this list. There is at least 30 songs listed, with corresponding songs in case you wanted to do a mash up." Rachel smiled.

"How do you stay so damn organized?" Santana questioned, She was always the sloppy one of the 2.

"It's easy." She said. "Now to the list. I was thinking Just the Way You Are and Just A Dream mash up."

"That actually sounds like a great Idea Rach." Santana smiles. Just by these few minutes she remembered how close and great friends they were. She thought about saying something but she's too tired for emotion.

"You sing just the way you are and I'll do Just a Dream. I think with some practice we might sound good together." Santana finally said and stopped thinking.

"Santana, We've always sounded great together." Rachel said with a smile. She was happy that Santana agreed with her… for once in a long time.

"Of course we do. We obviously have 2 of the most beautiful voices in there." Santana smirked.

It got quite for about 5 minutes. "I've missed you…" Rachel said. Santana mentally sighed… She hated feelings, EVERYTHING about them… But She had to admit she missed Rachel too.

"Me too…" Santana said quietly. She wasn't one for talking after her and Brittany's fall out. Yes they were still best friends… but They couldn't be together. She liked Artie.

"What was that?" Rachel urged.

"I missed you too." Santana said louder so she wouldn't have to say it again. Rachel as always got over excited and hugged her old friend.

Santana stood there awkwardly being squished by the smaller brunette. She didn't really mind but she defiantly was happy she had gotten an old friend back.

**So that was Chapter 1. I know what I'm doing I swear. **

**Now… this is when most talk about Reviews… But frankly if you like it tell me but If you don't I don't care. That's a personal problem.**


End file.
